fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keel
Keel, A corpse that has been resurrected by Vax Culhorn to act as a bodyguard in a pinch. Unique amongst Vax's undead solders, Keel retains a good portion of his personality from before his death. Small habits such as stopping for a cigarette and casualty conversing with his opponents have carried over since his resurrection, however his memories have been jumbled past the point of no return. He utilises both Blood Magic at a range, and Blood Seal Magic when fighting up close, but either way he is a deadly force to be reckoned with. Appearance Keel poses a rather unassuming figure. His six foot tall, emaciated body seems like it will fail him at any moment. He has a narrow face, with a pointed nose cast over an ever grinning mouth. His eyes are dull and grey, and he has no hair. Strangely, a large patch of skin has been stitched around his torso, looking much newer than the rest of his withered body. This was a hasty repair job by Vax, after Keel sustained serious damage during the fight with the dragon Jelonghoul. He also has two studs piercing both ears. Outfit wise, Keel's clothes look just as ratty as his skin. He wears a pair of tattered, brown pants, with the ends of the legs being frayed and warned through from the years of use after his death. He dons a pair of black cowboy boots, which are warn and damaged. He also wears a long brown cloak that hangs off his shoulders, but opens at the front in an upside down V shape that leaves his torso exposed from the chest down. It covers his arms when standing still, but does not restrict movement in any way while moving or fighting. Lastly, he wears a long, triangular cowboy hat with a white bandana around the top, giving the appearance of an emaciated cowboy. Personality Keel, for the most part, is the most tame of the corpses Vax has reanimated. He has a habit of chatting with the opponents Vax pits him against, seaming to enjoy talking just as much as fighting. He possesses a rather dark sense of humor, joking about his own undead state, as well as doing pretty much anything he can to provoke opponents. He claims that doing this makes the fight more enjoyable, as prodding at his opponent makes them more likely to fight harder. He even seems amused by his own condition, claiming that being undead just means he can have more fun in a fight While some of these traits carry over from when he was alive, some he has developed since his reincarnation. When not ordered to fight, or engaged directly, Keel can be rather forthcoming when asked a question. Vax, and sometimes even his fellow corpses, will become annoyed with him because of this, but Keel's nonchalant attitude seem to indicate that he does not really care what others think of him. Lastly, while he does enjoy the thrill of a good battle, he is not fond of fighting those below him, or otherwise engaging someone who he can easily overcome. He states that it takes the sport out of combat, but he would have no choice but to follow the orders of the madman Vax Culhorn. History Unlike Vax's other undead solders, Keel recalls some part of his life after Vax murdured him. Keel himself does not really understand how some part of his personality survived death, and subsequent resurrection, but suspects it has to do with his use of Blood Seal Magic. His recollection of his life before is spotty at best, but some parts do bleed through on occasion. From what he can figure out, fighting was an everyday occurrence. He could have been a soldier, a mercenary, or simply a common criminal. Whatever the case, he led a violent life. At some point or another, Keel's violent life led him to cross paths with Vax Culhorn, where he met his end. Impressed with Keel's ability, Vax collected the corpse and brought it back to his mobile fortress, The Eon. Soon after, Keel walked the earth once again as one of Vax's vanguards. This transition never seemed to bother Keel, but what did was Vax's sudden interest in him. As he understood it, Keel was the first of his undead solders who had been resurrected with part of their personality intact. As this was Vax's goal, he questioned Keel for months as to how he'd retained some part of his personality. Keel however, operating with only fractured memories of his life before death, had no answers. Theorising that the nature of his magic, assimilating the consciousness of another creature, kept a small part of him alive after his resurrection. Disappointed, Vax finally gave up questioning him, but still kept him as a vanguard long after his death. For a time, Keel acted as both an attack dog and an assassin to further Vax's needs, attacking and wearing out targets so that Vax can swoop in and rob them of their magic. One such encounter brought Vax, Keel, and his other vanguards at the time against the elderly dragon, Jelonghoul. A lengthy battle ensued, which culminated in the dragon self destructing to keep Vax from stealing his magic. Keel was the only vanguard to survive the battle, and after picking up the pieces, Vax gathered more undead solders and began the hunt anew. Magic and Abilities Blood Magic - Keel's initial means of attack, allowing Keel to use his very blood as a weapon. Because he is undead, Keel's use of this magic has severally limited, as his blood has congealed into a jell like thickness that makes it very difficult to mold. None the less, still has it's uses. He can harden the blood under his skin to act as a shield, able to deflect most blunt strikes. Or he can reach out with a tendril of blood to create a tether, or grab objects or opponents to throw around. One drawback of this magic, combind with him being undead, is that Keel has to later go around and collect any blood he lost after a battle, as his body is unable to produce new red blood cells to replace the ones he lost. *'Bloody Spines' - Keel's only named spell, which also represents his limit as to the molding capacity of his magic. With it, Keel crafts a number of spikes that he can then rain down on an opponent. The spikes are relatively small, being one to two feet long, and very thin. They possess enough piercing power to break stone, however are very brittle and easily shatter to counterattacks. Blood Seal Magic - Keel's other magic, which he usually saves for opponents he has become interested in for whatever reason. It allows him to draw upon the consciousness of a monster he has absorbed, and summon it as a weapon made of his own blood. This, paired with his undead body, make him a near unstoppable warrior when drawn into a swordfight. * Naberus - Keel's sole weapon summoned through Blood Seal Magic; also responsible for Keel being somewhat more coherent than Vax's other solders. to summon it, Keel draws a trident mark on hos stomach, after which the weapon will erupt forth, blade first. Keel will sometimes use this as a surprise attack on unsuspecting opponents, summoning the weapon at close range to impale opponents with it's emergence. The weapon itself resembles a jawbone, complete with and accompanying lower jaw concealing a single row of vicious, pointed teeth, and a long, single blade running along the back of the jaw. as set of five long vertebra make up the handle, and what appears to be a single horn acts as a handguard. A large, bright yellow eye with a narrow slit pupil sits between the handle and the two jawbones, but has remained closed every time it's been summoned since Keel's resurrection. The two jawbones are able to open like a pair of scissors, with the handle and handguard acting as levers. This is the weapon's power, and the teeth inside are just as strong as any metal. Skilled Close quarters combatant - In keeping with most every other user of Blood Seal Magic, Keel likes to keep his fights up close and personal. He is quite agile, despite his emaciated appearance, and likes to frequently move around his opponents in a fight. His fighting style is rather brutal, but at the same time quite flexible in his approach. He focuses more on his legs when attacking, and utilises his blood magic to throw his opponents, and throw things at his opponents, whenever the situation suits him. His skills with a sword equal those with his fists, but his fighting style doesn't change too dramatically. Probing for openings, small slashes to wear an opponent down, unpredictable movements; be it with blade or fist, Keel is a dangerous opponent in a fight. Inhuman Stamina - With Vax's magic fuelling him, and no feeling of pain to hold him back, Keel possesses a near limitless stamina. It's the magic flowing through his body that moves his muscles, not the muscles himself; so while he is able to move freely for as long as Vax's magic will sustain him, he is still limited by his physical strength. Undead - While being undead does prove very useful in some situations, in the long run it has some very debilitating drawbacks. The first, and most obvious, is that Keel cannot recover from wounds he receives in a fight. He feels no pain, but the accumulative damage on his aging body becomes more noticeable each time he emerges from a battle. Should he see fit, Vax will sometimes make repairs to his Vanguards, using bits of machinery or a false skin to replace what a solder has lost. Lastly, while Vax's magic does slow the decomposition process, it doesn't stop it completely. Meaning that one day he will simply crumble into dust. Stats Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Undead Category:Blood Magic User Category:Blood Seal User